United States Marine Corps/Modern Warfare
In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The modern United States Marine Corps is portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It appears that all non-Russian helicopters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare are operated by the United States, particularly the USMC. A good example is in "Crew Expendable" as the UH-60 Blackhawk and CH-46 Sea Knight that drops off and rescues the SAS commandoes, respectively, are crewed by pilots with American and not British accents. These two types of helicopters are not used by the British military, nonetheless the game designers likely chose the particular aircraft to simplify the production of the game, as opposed to having to animate a Royal Navy or Royal Air Force helicopter from scratch that would see limited use in the game. During the 1996 mission to assassinate Imran Zakhaev as told in "One Shot One Kill", when Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are evacuated, the men that emerge from the just-arrived CH-46 Sea Knight to provide covering fire appear to be Marines in black battle dress uniforms (BDUs) and balaclavas. (Had it been an SAS-only mission, then there would have been Special Air Service soldiers donning their trademark gas masks covering the landing instead.) During the invasion of an unnamed Middle Eastern nation in 2011, Marine Forces of the USMC 1st Force Reconnaissance are portrayed, dressed in their trademark Desert MARPAT camouflaged Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniforms (MCCUUs). The player takes the role of Paul Jackson, a Sergeant in 1st Force Recon and part of a Marine Task-Force assigned to capture Khaled Al-Asad, who took over the nation in a violent coup. During the USMC's aerial calvary assault, their troops are using UH-60 Blackhawks. In the third day of the Invasion, Al-Asad detonated a Nuclear Device in his Capital City. This caused massive Marine casualties of 30,000 men, including Sgt. Paul Jackson. Later, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Air Service were involved in a joint operation to retake a Launch Control facility from Russian Ultranationalists and prevented ICBMs from striking the United States' Eastern Seaboard. Their escape was compromised, and in the ensuing chaos it is unknown if any of the SAS soldiers or Marines involved in the raid survived except for Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Captain Price. These Marines were outfitted as commandos with black battle dress uniforms (BDUs) and balaclavas, and are likely members of the Marine Special Operations Regiment (MSOR). Multiplayer Maps Backlot_loadscreen_CoD4.jpg|Backlot Bog Map Image CoD4.jpg|Bog Broadcast loading screen CoD4.jpg|Broadcast Bare Load Screen Crash CoD4.jpg|Crash Cod4 map crossfire.jpg|Crossfire Cod4 map district.jpg|District Cod4 loadscreen mp showdown.jpg|Showdown Cod4 map strike.jpg|Strike Bare Load Screen Winter Crash CoD4.jpg|Winter Crash Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Marines are not a playable faction, though they are mentioned at the end of "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and are seen as the player flies away. They secure the SAM sites and "mop up" what the task force left behind and secure the hostages (though their character models are only reused ones of the Rangers'). It is later revealed that General Shepherd, U.S. commander of armed forces in the Middle East, commanded the Marines during the attack against Al-Asad. Also during the level "Of Their Own Accord" numerous Marine CH-46 Sea Knights are seen throughout the level supporting the battle and extracting wounded. A CH-46 Sea Knight is at the extraction zone at the end of "Cliffhanger", and the men securing the landing zone use the Call of Duty 4 skins of the Force Recon. AV-8B Harriers and AH-1W Super Cobras (which are proprietary to the Marine Corps) can be seen and called in as a killstreak reward in multiplayer. There are U.S. Marine members in TF141, most likely from MARSOC, Force Reconnaissance platoons, Reconnaissance Battalions, and Scout Sniper platoons. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Marines are a playable faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized both in campaign mode and multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The United States Marine Corps appears as a friendly faction in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. They are seen helping Team Metal in rescuing the Vice President of the United States in the mission Goalpost. They are not seen in the campaign in any other missions. List of Known Members Prominent Members Chief of Staff Overlord(Formerly Marshall) General Shepherd (Formerly Lieutenant)(K.I.A.) *Lieutenant Vasquez (K.I.A.) *Staff Sergeant Griggs (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Paul Jackson (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Zach Parker (formerly corporal) Supporting Members Chief Of Staff Overlord (Formerly Marshall) *Chief Warrant Officer Smith (Former Leader and Boss of United States Marine Corps) *Sergeant Scully *Private Massey *Private Roycewicz (K.I.A.) *Private West (K.I.A.) *Two-Six Team *Captain Pelayo (K.I.A.) *Keating (K.I.A.) *Lieutenant Volker (K.I.A.) *Private/Corporal Baker *Sgt. Baker *Capt. Weston *Warpig (Tank) Arms and Equipment Weapons *M16A4 *M4A1 *MP5 *M249 SAW *M21 *M9 *M1911 *W1200 *M203 *AT4 *FGM-148 Javelin *M240C *M2 Browning Machine Gun *Mk 19 *Minigun Vehicles *M1A1 Abrams *AH-1W Cobra *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-46 Sea Knight *AV-8B Harrier *Humvee Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Marines fighting BravoAlphaSix.jpg|Marines fighting the enemy. marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. USMC Breaching a door War Pig.jpg|Marines in ''Call of Duty 4 USMC Marine.jpg|A U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine M249 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A Marine with an M249 SAW. Chad.jpg|A U.S marine US Marine M4A1 War Pig CoD4.jpg|A US Marine in "War Pig". CoD4_Marines_Black_Camo.jpg|Marines in black suits M16A4 Soldier 2 CoD4.jpg|A Marine fires his M16A4 in "War Pig" M16A4 Soldier CoD4.jpg|Marines in "War Pig". Marines chainsaw.jpg|Marines using chainsaws to get in the ICBM launch facility. Marine prone.jpg|A Marine in prone position. Marine MP5.jpg|A Marine armed with an MP5. UH-60_deploying_Marines_All_In_COD4.png|Several Marines deploying from an UH-60. Cod4 Marine 1.png|A marine in 'No Fighting in the War Room'. Cod4 Marine 2.png|Another marine. Cod4 Marine 3.png|Another marine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:Zach Parker.jpg|A Marine in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Mw3-USCM.jpg|A U.S.M.C. Soldier using minigun on an M1A2 Abrams tank. USMC character models MW3.jpg|''U.S.M.C.'' Models. Trivia *In the earliest stages of the development of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Marines used the same HUD icon in multiplayer as the Americans in Call of Duty 2. *As seen in C4 demo, USMC originally had a different faction icon. *The USMC multiplayer faction icon can be found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 files. This proves that USMC were originally going to be a playable faction, as the icon is different from the icon used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. USMC early icon.png|Early multiplayer icon. Faction USMC.png|Cut USMC multiplayer icon, found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 game files.